


【炯灼炯无差】The Moment

by BeatriceL



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Arata's Family, Childhood Friends, Gen, Happy Birthday Arata, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mental Drive, Open Ending, Pre-First Inspector, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceL/pseuds/BeatriceL
Summary: 它开始于一个细小的瞬间。一次灵光乍现，一场普通的相会。慎导是一块欠缺关键部分的拼图，米哈伊尔认为自己永远也不能看透他。
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov & Shindo Arata, Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Shindo Arata





	【炯灼炯无差】The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> 私设众多到可以当au看，欢迎冲深吉打肿我的脸。不甜，我流炯灼关系性理解。  
> 希望新年剧场版有两位打架（苍蝇搓手

它开始于一个细小的瞬间。一次灵光乍现，一场普通的相会。  
这一天瓦西里前去拜访慎导笃志时顺手捎上了他。当时米哈伊尔刚到日本，日语并不纯熟，被那个姓慎导的男孩抓住手走进家门时没能想出一句话来推脱。他跟着慎导，是因为他的父亲是瓦西里的故交，兄弟移民成功的重要助力，乃至为他起这个日文名字的人，但慎导灼？他是真正的名门之后，生来就注定是这个社会上层的一员，他应当有一群同样身份高贵的朋友，而不是和他这个入国者混在一起。但慎导看上去对此接受良好。他会欢快自然地握住俄罗斯人的手并亲昵地使用他的名字，他会分享给米哈伊尔玩具、零食和书本，在这座位于寸土寸金的赤坂的宽阔宅子里探险，有时也提供他在阅读和学习日语方面的帮助。一方面，他给得实在太多、太好以至于米哈伊尔知道他不能安稳地接受。他要付出代价——尽管他还不知道那是什么。  
另一方面，慎导又表现得和常人一样平凡。他一点都不善于照料自己，打电子游戏过于兴奋时发出古怪的笑声，模仿米哈伊尔初来时慢吞吞的语调并最终演变为和俄罗斯男孩扭打在一起，有时会盘着腿坐在地板上，抱怨他古板严厉的钢琴家教。米哈伊尔一开始扮演安静的倾听者角色，直到某一天他张开嘴开始说话，从那之后喋喋不休的人就不再是慎导而是他。米哈伊尔为慎导描述他的故乡，尽管他从儿时起就离开了她。他说他还记得登上前往日本的飞机时回头观望，舱外是飘飘扬扬的鹅毛大雪，而客舱里的瓦西里眼神坚定，自始至终没有回头。  
这一天他们坐在慎导的钢琴面前，男孩的手指滑过琴键，溜出一串又轻又漂亮的音符。  
“炯想过要回到故乡吗？”他听见慎导轻柔地问。米哈伊尔抬起头，金色和钢蓝色的眼睛凝视着彼此，他很快低下了头。  
“西比拉给予了我们生活在和平中的机会。”他听见自己说。“这里很好。非常好。”  
慎导不为所动，只是向着他挑起一边眉毛。他们沉默地瞪视了彼此一会儿，最终米哈伊尔打破了沉默：“我很怀念她。我的家乡。还有我留在那里的亲人们。“  
而那就是米哈伊尔第一次感受到慎导灼对他施加的影响力，包括让他来到这个国度后头一次说出了“怀念”“家乡”这样的字眼。慎导轻柔而遵循某种特定规律的语调和吐词方式，专注地凝视过来的琥珀金色眼眸，那些水到渠成般顺理成章的肢体接触——慎导探过身子，握住他的手。他的声音是从未有过的庄重。他说：“炯是我最好的朋友。如果炯想要回到故乡，我会理解的。“  
米哈伊尔除了相信他之外别无选择。十一岁的慎导灼给了他一个关于友谊的承诺，超脱国籍和信仰，系于理解和信任。这不是他们曾经分享的物质层面的东西，它更空泛、更广博，因而也具备更多不确定性和未知，以及成长壮大的可能。当时他未必明白究竟是哪一部分深深地吸引了他，但不妨碍当他穿过门扉，进入室外轻薄的金色光线里时，感觉心脏如同三月的小鸟一般跃动。  
后来米哈伊尔两次回到故乡，别离没有让他们的友谊就此停步。事情本应一直这样进展下去，直到米哈伊尔二十一岁时，慎导笃志杀死了瓦西里并自戕的事实子弹般击中了他的心脏。  
他背靠着墙，打开了通讯，忙音响起时他想起之前某次他去慎导家做客却目睹了最尴尬的场面。他早到了一刻钟，大门敞开着，他在玄关处听见了父子的争论——准确地说，是灼在说话时单方面地提高音量。米哈伊尔从没听过他像这样说话，他们偶尔起争执时也没有。  
“那根本不是母亲的意愿！”抽了口气。“东京有全世界最好的医疗设施和最新的生命科学技术，我们不能就这么放弃她——”  
“这是你个人的看法，灼。”笃志平静地说。“你和母亲谈过了。你知道她究竟怎么想。”  
寂静。然后灼说：“这一切都是有关联的吗？母亲的病，出岛，系统，我的精神系数还有那些课程？”  
“灼。”监视官温和地说。“没有保护措施时不要用投影。而且我告诉过你，投影里的未必总是真相。”脚步声由远及近，米哈伊尔站在门口，抬起头时正对上笃志的眼睛。  
“让你久等了。进去和灼一起玩吧，炯君。”  
那天米哈伊尔似乎知道了灼的一部分本领是从哪里继承。

他的通讯界面被点亮时米哈伊尔把它放到嘴边。他开始等待一个瞬间，届时他会做下一个选择，选择找出真相或是被它吞噬。  
“你和我，我们要一起找出真相。”

“我们会找出真相。我们一起。”  
慎导说。支配者不在他手里，淡金色的眼睛即使在昏暗的穹顶下也光彩闪烁。他们身处深藏东京地底的彩虹桥本部，一切似乎都近得触手可及。  
当那个时刻真正降临时，没人能做好准备。  
“灼。”米哈伊尔说，握着支配者的手微微抬起。“我有时会想，你大多数时候是个傻瓜，但时机来临时你总是知道应该做什么。”  
“我知道吗？”  
慎导露出一个小而诚挚的微笑。  
“你当然知道。有时我还会想，这是不是你总是与他人格格不入的原因所在。”  
他抬起支配者对准了慎导灼。  
“还是免罪体质？”  
“犯罪系数0，扳机锁定。”  
“你还在怀疑，”慎导说，他的声音沉静微哑。“我对炯和小舞用了精神诱导？”  
“不是怀疑。”他说，没有放下支配者。  
“我从未为了我自己使用过诱导，我可以再说很多次。”灼仰起头，四处寻找入口，墙壁上的灯光洒在他金色的虹膜上。“但是，这一次西比拉不能再替你判断了，炯。”他说，伸出手去，盖住了米哈伊尔握住支配者扳机的手。  
“做你自己的选择吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
